03 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Abigaii" (4) - serial prod. węgierskiej 11.30 Zołnierz nieznany - wojskowy program dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Zasady kredytownia: Jak wziąć kredyt? Bieżące linie kredytowe 12.50 Notatki przyrodnicze: Pierwszy miesiąc jesieni 13.05 "Szerpowie" - film dok. oraz wywiad z autorem 13.55 Mieszkamy w Polsce: W Tatrach 14.25 Nie tylko dinozaury - pierwszy program z nowego cyklu o prehistorii 14.50 Dookoła świata: Tropem odkrywców Ameryki 15.25 Zwierzęta świata "Tajemnicza przyroda" (1): "Efemeryczny las" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Kwant - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Sława" - serial muzyczny prod. USA 18.20 Miniportret: Jolanta Barcik, młoda piosenkarka z Poznania 18.35 Magazyn katolicki: Zdarzenia 19.00 Tęczowy Mini Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Wesoła siódemka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zawód policjant" (10): "Walka" - serial prod. USA 21.05 Śpiewam, czyli jestem Irena Santor 21.45 Tylko w Jedynce 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Wódko, pozwól żyć 23.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Robert Plant "Nowand Zen" - film prod. angielskiej 10.35 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórki najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Aktualności Dwójki 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 Wspólna Europa (10): Ochrona środowiska 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (powt.) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (10) serial prod. USA 19.45 Z cyklu: Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu. Samochodowy przewodnik znawcy sztuki (8):Zamość 20.00 Bez znieczulenia - program publicystyczny 20.30 Wielka piłka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Powtórka z przeszłości - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Teatr Telewizji: 'Jerzy Janicki wg Michała Wojewódzkiegó - "Akcja V" (1): "W połowie drogi" reż. Andrzej Zakrzewski 22.55 "Droga ku wojnie" (8-ost.) "Wojna światowa" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 24.00 Panorama Tele 3 Katowice 15:00 Program satelitarny CNN 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności (1) 16:05 "Hej, Bun-Bu": "Fałszywy Indianin" - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 16:15 "Karino" (1) - serial prod. polskiej 16:45 "Polubić beton" - reportaż Jerzego Łuczaka 17:00 "Herbariusz" 17:10 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej: Międzynarodowa Estrada Folkloru - reportaż Jadwigi Starczewskiej 17:30 Studio Regionalne 17:45 "Z Hajnówki" - reportaż Andrzeja Sobka 18:00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18:30 "Daj szansę zdrowiu" - magazyn medyczny pod redakcją Urszuli Rój 19:00 "Samo życie" - program Ewy Kozik 19:30 Wiadomości (retransmisja z Warszawy) 20:00 "Lato leśnych ludzi" (1) - serial filmowy prod. polskiej 21:00 Reporterzy Deutsche Welle przedstawiają - wersja oryginalna 22:00 Aktualności (3) 22:10 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komediowy 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Pełna chata — serial komediowy USA 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.—komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin — dzień drugi Bruksela—Berlin 9.00 FIA European Rallycross 1992 10.00 Tajski kickboxing 11.00 Kręgle — zawody międzynarodowe 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Baseball — liga zawodowa 14.30 Eurobik 15.15 Raport z rozgrywek golfowych 15.30 Golf, Puchar Volvo (na żywo) 17.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin — dzień drugi Bruksela—Berlin 18.00 Tenis, magazyn Schweppes 18.30 Squash — Australian Open z Melbourne 19.30 Brazylijska piłka nożna 20.30 Faszination Motorsport — sporty motorowe 21.30 Południowoamerykańska piłka nożna 22.00 Golf, Puchar Video — mistrzowie Europy 22.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000 — runda 6 23.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin 24.00 Łodzie motorowe 1.00 Tajski kickboxing MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 7.30 VMA Spotlight — fragmenty imprez Video Music Awards z ubiegłych lat 8.00 Awake on the Wildside cd. 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 15.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-ColaReport — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu 21.30 VMA Spotlight cd. 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni (powt. ze środy) 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Tic Tac Toe — gra 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — mag. infor. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 15.00 Szef — serial krym. USA 15.55 CHIPs — serial krym. USA 16.45 US—Open‘92 live — transmisja na żywo z Flushing Meadow 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Mini Playback—Show — dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje raturnkowe 22.15 Johnny Handsome (Johnny Przystojniak) — thriller USA, 1989 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial famil. USA 0.30 Der Hammer — serial USA 1.00 US—Open‘92 — podsumowanie 1.30 US—Open‘92 live 5.00 Baretta — dramat policyjny USA, 1975/78 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Raport (powt. ze środy) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. ze środy) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt (powt. z soboty) 10.20 Zwei Herzen und ein Thorn (powt. ze środy) 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — serial famil. austral., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? po progr.: Wetter news — prognoza pogody 20.15 Hunter, cz. 2 — film krym. USA, 1989 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch 22.15 Spiegiel TV — Reportage 22.50 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 23.00 Circus der Vampire (Vampire Circus) — ang. horror, 1971 0.50 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00)